skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Imaginators II
Skylanders: Imaginators II is the sequel to Skylanders: Imaginators. Senseis Fire * Ricky Fitness (Brawler) * Blaze Spin (Sentinel) * Grinnade (Bazooker) * Fire Viper (Quickshot) * Magma Master Eruptor (Smasher) * Phoenix Strike Sunburn (Sorcerer) Water * MC Bat Commander (Quickshot) * Sea Shell (Knight) * Cross Crow (Bowslinger) * Brawl & Chain (Smasher) * Pirate King Gill Grunt (Swashbuckler) * Thunder Cannon Zap (Bazooker) Earth * Goldrush (Sentinel) * Crash Mclarson (Smasher) * Chomp Chest (Brawler) * Baron Von Shellshock (Swashbuckler) * Rock Shark Terrafin (Bazooker) * Dino Roll Bash (Knight) Air * Aerial Ace (Bowslinger) * Wing Attack (Swashbuckler) * Dreamcatcher (Ninja) * Buzzer Beak (Sentinel) * Rainbow Strike Whirlwind (Sorcerer) * Sound Wave Sonic Boom (Smasher) Life * Seed Cling (Ninja) * Karatree Chop (Brawler) * Broccoli Guy (Swashbuckler) * Chompy (Bowslinger) * Plant Power Stealth Elf (Sentinel) * Melon Punch Camo (Brawler) Undead * Graveguard (Smasher) * Eaglebones Falconhawk (Bowslinger) * Bone Chompy (Quickshot) * Shield Shredder (Brawler) * Slice'n Dice Chop Chop (Knight) * Shadow Lightning Cynder (Ninja) Magic * Psychic Toss (Swashbuckler) * Mesmerise (Ninja) * Rage Mage (Sorcerer) * Mesmerelda (Bazooker) * Dragon Blast Spyro (Bowslinger) * Gobble Lord Wrecking Ball (Quickshot) Tech * Jimmy The Robot (Knight) * Gunning Glory (Bazooker) * Shrednaught (Smasher) * Drill-X (Sorcerer) * Treasure Trove Trigger Happy (Quickshot) * Wing Slice Drobot (Swashbuckler) Light * Solar Flare (Bazooker) * Dragon Meteor (Sorcerer) * Eye Five (Knight) * Luminous (Ninja) * Glowing Glory Spotlight (Brawler) * Glow Worm (Sentinel) Dark * Anti-Matter (Sorcerer) * Shadow Force (Quickshot) * Eye Scream (Sentinel) * Nightshade (Knight) * Dark Side Blackout (Ninja) * Night Sky (Bowslinger) Kaos * Flux (All) Guest Star Pokélanders * Infernal Fury Charizard (Fire) * Blazing Strike Incineroar (Fire) * Sea King Feraligatr (Water) * Water Warrior Greninja (Water) * Earth Smash Krookodile (Earth) * Midday Form Lycanroc (Earth) * Drill Peck Pidgeot (Air) * Sky Rocket Aerodactyl (Air) * Leaf Lord Meganium (Life) * Vine Champion Sceptile (Life) * Fossil Restored Kabutops (Undead) * Resurrected Tyrantrum (Undead) * Psychic Power Alakazam (Magic) * Dark Magic Gothitelle (Magic) * Gear Grind Klinklang (Tech) * Robotic Hero Magearna (Tech) * Electric Strike Pikachu (Light) * Lightning Charge Ampharos (Light) * Shadow Cat Liepard (Dark) * Draconic Darkness Hydreigon (Dark) Villains Fire * Blaze Blade (Swashbuckler) * Fire Starter (Sorcerer) * Spark Runner (Quickshot) * Smoke Scream (Sentinel) * Scrap Shooter (Bazooker) * [[Fire Whip|'Fire Whip']] (Ninja) Water * Killer Wail (Smasher) * Ice Scream (Brawler) * Eel Thunder (Ninja) * Threatpack (Bowslinger) * Chill Bill (Quickshot) * [[Shield Shell|'Shield Shell']] (Knight) Earth * Rock Bottom (Ninja) * Arrowhead (Bowslinger) * Graknight (Knight) * Tussle Sprout (Brawler) * Cluck (Sentinel) * [[Flint'n Steel|'Flint'n Steel']] (Smasher) Air * Flying Horror (Brawler) * Gale Force (Ninja) * Tornadoom (Sentinel) * Krankenstein (Smasher) * Lord Stratosfear (Sorcerer) * [[Storm Chaser|'Storm Chaser']] (Quickshot) Life * Lily Pad (Sentinel) * Seedstrike (Quickshot) * Fruitwhip (Bowslinger) * Cuckoo Clocker (Knight) * Slobber Trap (Smasher) * [[Green Thumb|'Green Thumb']] (Brawler) Undead * Bone N' Arrow (Bowslinger) * Pharoach (Smasher) * Play Dead (Brawler) * Masker Mind (Sorcerer) * Count Moneybone (Swashbuckler) * [[Skull Shot|'Skull Shot']] (Bazooker) Magic * Spell Shot (Quickshot) * Myslicer (Swashbuckler) * Enchanted (Sorcerer) * Bomb Shell (Bazooker) * Spellslamzer (Brawler) * [[Psychic Arrow|'Psychic Arrow']] (Bowslinger) Tech * Gear Shock (Sorcerer) * Silver Shooter (Bazooker) * Iron Fist (Smasher) * Trolling Thunder (Quickshot) * Evil Glumshanks (Knight) * [[CutlassBot|'CutlassBot']] (Swashbuckler) Light * Brightslice (Swashbuckler) * Shine Stab (Sentinel) * Torchlight (Bazooker) * Lob Goblin (Swashbuckler) * Blubberbeard (Ninja) * [[Sun Blast (Imaginators II)|'Sun Blast']] (Sorcerer) Dark * Space Rocket (Bazooker) * Dark Night (Knight) * Pirate King (Swashbuckler) * Fisticuffs (Ninja) * Hektore (Bowslinger) * [[Shade Spear|'Shade Spear']] (Sentinel) Kaos * [[Kaos|'Kaos']] (All) Names in '''Bold '''are Doomlanders Packs * Starter Pack: Anti-Matter, Solar Flare, Dragon Blast Spyro, Undead Creation Crystal, Game, Trading Cards and Imaginite Portal * Dark Starter Pack: Dark Anti-Matter, Dark Solar Flare, Dark Dragon Blast Spyro, Dark Infernal Fury Charizard, Undead Creation Crystal, Game, Trading Cards and Imaginite Portal * Single Pack: Any Skylander * Dual Pack: Any Two Skylanders * Triple Pack: Any Three Skylanders * Quintuple Pack: Any Five Skylanders * PokePack: Any Two Pokelanders * Frostfire Peaks: Frostfire Peaks, Fire Spin, Golden Scimitar * Starlight Island: Starlight Island, Mesmerelda, Enchanted Puppet * Temple Of The Sea: Temple Of The Sea, Pirate King Gill Grunt, King's Trident * Sky Industries: Sky Industries, Wing Attack, Flying Machine * Ancient Caverns: Ancient Caverns, Baron Von Shellshock, Evilizer Gun Waves Wave 1: * Bomb shell * Trolling Thunder * Tornadoom * Gunning Glory * Sea Shell * Eye Five * Graveguard * Ice Scream * Grinnade * Brightslice * Seed Cling Levels # Imaginator Isles # Atlantis # Sea Chasm # Shivering Swamps # Bamboo Forests # Furnace Valley # Firey Core # Monstrous Mountain # Snow Plains # Ice Spikes # Leviathan Lakes # Pirate Bay # Dragon's Head # Golden Grassland # Time Inc. # Past Skylands # Mt. Mirror # Evilon's Dimension # Arkeyan Age # Kaos Kastle # Imaginite Island # Crystal Launchpad # The Ultimate Satellite Of Total Destruction # Kaos Control Center # Adventure Pack: Frostfire Peaks # Adventure Pack: Starlight Island # Adventure Pack: Temple Of The Sea # Adventure Pack: Sky Industries # Adventure Pack: Ancient Caverns Racing Mode Racing Mode is an optional mode similar to that in Skylanders: Imaginators, with vehicles built into the game. One difference, however, is that each Skylander has it's own vehicle which is unlocked by placing them on the Portal Of Power. There are also 3 tournaments, each consisting of 20 races. Races Land Tournament # Dirt Derby # Stone Showdown # Earthen Tunnels # Rolling Racetrack # Heroic Hills # Midnight Mountain # Sun Skyscraper # Frozen Freezeway # Creation Cradle # Fiery Fight Club # Leafy Way # Chompy Castle # Fearful Festival # Terrifying Tower # Crazy Carnival # Phoenix Factory # Sunstar Skyrun # Lair Of The Queen # Gobbling Gardens # Kaotic Kastle Sea Tournament # Atlantis Armoury # Sea Skim # Lava Waves # Volcanic Swim # Molten Metal Raceway # Golden River # Soda Ocean # Aquarium Ark # Rainbow Lakes # Murder Marsh # Bronze Swamp # Infinity Isles # Shark Point # Pirate Ship Terror # Underwater Cave # Goo Sewer # Shady Sea # Chilli Canyon # Mesmer Vault # Candy Sewer Sky Tournament # Sky Ring # Jet Junkyard # Titanium Skyway # Sound Wave # Space Maneuver # Parsec Run # Flying Flames # Journey To The Core # Inside Kaos # Rings Of Skylands # Island Dodge # Sunset Sky # Blazing Horizon # Nighttime Spiral # Rainbow Ride # Starry Slide # Jungle Dash # Sweet Dreams # Concert Crasher # Gooey Skyrise Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Crossovers